


Sunflowers & Vodka- A RusAme omegaverse story

by DragonPrincess22



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred goes in heat at seemingly random times lol, Heats, How does one tag on this website again?, I hate myself but like whatever lol, I haven't posted on Archive in forever., I made myself cry too lol, I'll be waiting for you to kill me at 3 PM, In the meantime i'm gonna write lol, It's been too long honestly., KILL ME., Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Verse, Originally Posted on Wattpad, See you later, Sunflowers, Welp got stuff to write lol, i tried., lots of vodka, what is editing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPrincess22/pseuds/DragonPrincess22
Summary: Ivan is an Alpha who finds himself alone. His sisters left him and he never had parents. The others are scared of him and he has no friends. Having never gotten the chance to learn to cook his life is bland. But, he still hopes for the perfect omega, one who wouldn't throw themselves at his feet.Alfred is an omega, but he never acts like it. He is an Alpha in an omega's body and many see that as undesirable or weird. A few even see it as a challenge. Alfred still has hope that one day, there will be an Alpha for him. One that doesn't treat him like a useless omega.Their worlds collide in a less than ideal chain of events and they were entranced with one another. It is no surprise when they get together, something Alfred's brother Matthew and papa Francis teased him for. They found each other and are rather reluctant to let go.Cleanly I still can't write summaries lol.
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia), Canada/Prussia (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia), Past England/France, South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	Sunflowers & Vodka- A RusAme omegaverse story

Ivan Braginsky is a big man and an even bigger alpha. His scent was dominating and made the bravest Alphas run with their tails between their legs like scared puppies. However, this scared the omega's away and he thought for sure he would be doomed to be without a mate. There was this Chinese beta that tried to court him but Ivan just found his efforts disgusting. Yao just wasn't who he wanted.

He wants an omega who he can help through heats, who will bear his children, who aren't afraid of him. He wanted an omega with spunk, an omega who doesn't submit themselves at the whiff of his scent, an omega who he could get along with. But, all the omega's in his area were weak and submissive. He didn't mind betas and it wasn't them, he was just so dominant the thought of dating someone who was a beta made him shudder.

So, he thought he was destined to be without a mate. That was until he met him. The omega with the scent of sunflowers, Ivan's favorite flower. The omega Ivan wanted to be his.   
________________________________

Alfred F Jones didn't look like an omega, he didn't act like one either. He was muscular and strong-willed like an alpha. But, he was an omega nonetheless. He was different than the others, even his own twin Matthew who was also an omega. He refused to just be dominated and even more so to submit. 

Many Alphas found it brash and saw it as a challenge to bend him to their will. Some found it undesirable and a small group found it to be something they liked. Alfred could actually scare betas with his Alpha act and many questioned if he was an Alpha in an Omega's body.

He hated his heats because all he wanted was to be penetrated and filled with some alphas baby. He wishes he had been born an alpha. Alfred did however yearn for an alpha who wouldn't treat him like something to be claimed, to tame, to impregnate. An alpha who would treat him as an equal. 

He did want to have children but not with someone who would treat him like a breeding animal who is only good at submitting and birthing. He wants to have children with someone who treated him like he mattered. 

However, all the Alphas he meets are just looking for a little fuck thing to bear their spawn.

When he first met Ivan, he felt weak in the knees at the sound of his voice and every touch made his inner omega purr like a house cat. Ivan was so dominating but Alfred wasn't scared. He wanted to hate Ivan and how he made him feel but he just couldn't. 

________________________________

They had met some time ago outside Ivan's favorite bar. Ivan was walking home when he heard shouts from the alleyway and the undeniable smell of an omega in heat.

"Look how the mighty have fallen, you act all high and mighty but like every other omega you just want to be fucked. " said a voice 

"Fuck off" growled another voice weakly 

"You know what, since your so ready I'll mount you and fuck you like a dog. If you're lucky I'll knock you up with my child. " the first person said 

There was a loud rip noise and the smell of sunflowers was even more pronounced. Ivan entered the alleyway and saw a disgusting sight. 

An alpha with pale skin, dark black hair, and grey eyes was standing over a naked omega with tan skin, blonde hair, that had one piece defying gravity, and blue eyes. The alpha was stroking himself while the omega snarled the best he could in his state. The man was about to rape the omega when Ivan growled lowly, his scent filling the alley. 

The other alpha tried to fight back but Ivan's scent was too dominating and in the end, he turned tail and ran his manhood swinging as he ran. Ivan looked at the omega and was immediately hit with a wave of sunflowers that made his inner alpha purr in approval. He didn't let the heat get to him and kept a level head. He takes off his coat and wraps it around the omega who moaned at his touch. He gently lifts him and tries to ignore the heavenly smells of sunflowers. 

"Where do you live? You shouldn't be out here like this." Ivan said

Alfred was unsure whether to trust Ivan but in his state, he didn't have much of a choice. He told Ivan his address and the Alpha started walking. He curled into the smell of the Alpha which lay heavily on the coat. He didn't know why but there was something different about this Alpha. Ivan arrives at a small family home where Alfred, his twin, and their papa lived. Their papa, Francis, had to raise them alone after their mother left. 

________________________________  
 **Backstory time lol**

Francis, a strong alpha male, had fallen head over heels for the twins' mother. An English omega named Arthur, he said he loved Francis back after years of flirting. Francis tried to woo Arthur the only way he knew how and that was endless flirting. 

They were happy for a time, Arthur became pregnant with two twin boys and the couple was overjoyed. Francis loved Arthur to death and Arthur loved him back. Or, so he thought. After the twins were born, Arthur left in the middle of the night and only left a note telling Francis that he didn't love him. He never did, he settled for the Frenchman to get him to shut the fuck up. He then proceeded to call the twins things of evil and wished he had aborted them when he had the chance. 

Francis was heartbroken, he loved Arthur so much and thought it was the same. But, he still raised the twins. Alfred was always a tough little boy and Matthew was a soft, sweeter boy...Until he wasn't, Matthew was terrifying when he wasn't. Francis was in shock when both boys presented as omegas, he expected Alfred to at least be a beta with how he acted. Matthew could've also easily been a beta too.

Their first heat was hell as he didn't know how to care for them, so he begged his beta friend Antonio to help. He was experienced with this sort of thing. Antonio, of course, helped all he could. He saw how that man broke Francis's heart and knew those boys meant the world to him. Gilbert came by all the time, he and Alfred got along quite well. It was surprising actually. Gilbert was a bit older than the boys were and presented as an Alpha a few years before. 

Anyway, back to the story.  
________________________________

Ivan knocked on the door, well more like kicked it since his hands were full. Alfred squirmed a bit as his heat was so much. The scent of this Alpha made him lose himself a little bit. The door opened and a man with long blonde hair, blue eyes, and stubble opened the door with a gasp. 

"Merde, quick we must take him to the heat room." He said and he rushed into the house with Ivan right behind him. The man opened the door to a room covered in blankets, pillows, and basically anything else that was soft. There was also a bed where Ivan gently set Alfred. He gently took his coat away even though Alfred didn't want him to. He held on but Ivan eased it away and left the room. It wouldn't be good to leave him in there with his scent. 

The two Alpha's left the room and sighed. Ivan gently pulled his coat on. It smelt heavily of sunflowers and his inner alpha crooned.

"Merci, who knows what would've happened if he was out there like that." The other says

"Da, it isn't good for him to be out there in that situation," Ivan says with a nod.

"I'm Francis and that was Alfred," Francis explains

"I'm Ivan," Ivan says 

"Alfred wasn't supposed to go into heat for another week. Mon Dieu, I knew he should've stayed home today." Francis runs a hand through his hair.

An omega that looks almost exactly like Alfred but with purple eyes and a different curl came into view. He sizes up Ivan a bit before looking at Francis "Papa, what happened?"

"Alfred went into heat early. Ivan here brought him home." Francis explained quickly

Matthew once again looked at Ivan, he studied him closely for a second. "Thank you. For bringing Alfie home. "

"You are welcome, it is not good for him to be out there in that situation," Ivan says fixing his scarf. 

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" Francis asks 

"Nyet, I should be getting home." Ivan went to leave

"Where do you live Ivan? I can drive you home." Francis says grabbing his keys. 

"Nyet, I'm fine. I don't live too far from here."Ivan says

"Oh, well. Have a safe journey then." Francis says and Ivan nods before leaving.

"I've never smelt a scent so strong. Or seen an alpha that big before..." Matthew said in his usual softness. 

"Oui..." Francis whispers

"He could have any omega he wants...Yet, he is unmated." Matthew says

"Maybe, he is like Alfred. He does not wish for just any omega." Francis says

"Do you think...?" Matthew asks

"Oui, they met for a reason," Francis says

"20 bucks they get together next year." Matthew challenges 

"20 bucks they get together next year." Francis challenges back

"Eh, 20 bucks they get together on an even year." Matthew states

"Then, 20 bucks they get together on an odd," Francis says holding out his hand

"It's a bet," Matthew says shaking his hand.

"I'm gonna go make dinner, check on Alfred," Francis says before leaving 

Matthew looks at the door to the heat room, he knocks softly on the door "You okay Alfred."

"JUST FUCKING KILL ME!" Alfred's yells muffled by the thick door

"He's fine," Matthew concludes softly

_____________________________________

Ivan was walking home but the omega's scent was still drenching his jacket. Sunflowers, Ivan's favorite flower. When he thought about Alfred he felt something deep inside him, something he's never felt before. It made his heart flutter and his stomach churn. 

He shook it off and opened the door to his small apartment. The house was quiet and empty. His big sister had moved out at some point because her Alpha siblings were too much. His little sister was an Alpha like him and she was intimidating, but he could scare her off with enough threat. She terrified him though. She had moved out as well, she didn't give a reason why. So, Ivan moved to a smaller apartment so it wasn't as empty as he felt inside. 

However, Ivan couldn't get that one omega off of his mind. Every time he thought of him his alpha purred and every time he thought of him getting hurt his alpha growled harshly. He didn't understand why this omega was driving him insane. 

He made a simple dinner and cursed himself for not accepting Francis's offer. Maybe, he could get to know them better... He took off his coat and considered washing it but Alfred's scent was still on it. He knew he should but, maybe not right now. God, he was like every other alpha, lusting over an omega. He went to bed and the smell of sunflowers was still flooding his senses. He knew that now that he found Alfred, he would never let him go.   
_____________________________________

Alfred was sitting on the edge of his bed, just thinking. He was almost raped, but he was saved. By that alpha, Ivan. He smelt like vodka and winter. The smell seemed almost heavenly, for some reason. 

"Should I be scared? I've never seen you think so hard." Matthew says

"Hah, maybe," Alfred says and the brothers fall into silence. Alfred continues to think, that alpha drove him crazy just thinking about him

"You're thinking about that alpha aren't you?" Matthew finally says

"Wha-No," Alfred said quickly, too quickly.

Matthew gave him a look of total disbelief and Alfred sweated a bit. He looked away, his blue eyes looking at anything but Matthew. Matthew continues to look at him and Alfred starts fanning himself.

"Is it hot in here or what?" He says looking at Matthew for a second. Matthew doesn't let up.

Alfred tries to think about literally anything else but the scent of vodka and winter, purple eyes, and ashen hair was still the main show.

"Okay fine, I may kinda just a small tiny bit be thinking about that Alpha," Alfred says and Matthew smirks evilly.

"There, was that so hard?" Matthew asks

"Shut up Mattie!" Alfred yelled, playfully shoving Matthew who just smirked.

"Alfie has a cruush~" Matthew teases

"No, I don't!" Alfred yells turning pink

"Alfred and Ivan sitting in a tree, F-U-C-" Matthew started to sing, he was cut off by a red Alfred

"That's not how the song goes!" Alfred yells

"I know," Matthew said with a smirk.

"I heard Alfred has a crush~" Huh, a wild Francis appeared. 

"I. DO. NOT. LIKE. HIM." Alfred stresses

"That means you love him!" Matthew yells and Alfred hits him.

"Ohonhonhon, Alfred has finally felt the power of l'amour~," Francis says

"Shut up!! Both of you!!!" Alfred yells and they both laugh at him frenchly. They start to sing, 

"Alfie has a crush, Alfie has a crush~" and this marks the day Alfred died from being too flustered. 

_____________________________________

Ivan woke up and yawned, his alpha purred at the smell of sunflowers filtering in. It was still as strong as a few days ago. Alfred had a really strong scent, attracting even the wimpiest of Alphas. Especially since he is unmarked, seen as free game to all Alphas. Would take one hell of a dominant Alpha to scare them all away. Though, Ivan is up to the task.

He rolled out of bed half asleep, he checked his phone sleepily. A message from his sisters, that wasn't unusual. A few work-related things, he has to go back to work next week, they suspended him because of something he didn't do. It's easy to blame the big bad Alpha for things he didn't do. Ivan grabbed his coat and anything else he was wearing that night and reluctantly he washed it, trying to free it of the omega's scent again. He changed into a different outfit and made a sad breakfast. Didn't have anything like a pop tart to eat. It seemed devoid of any life, it was times like these he wished he had bothered to learn how to cook.

Ivan thought back to the omega, there was something about this Alfred that drove him completely insane. Ivan sighs as he looks at his meal, he used to eat good food but after his sisters left...He just never bothered to learn because he was foolish in thinking he would always have his sisters. He had never wished he accepted a dinner invitation more than right now. He could've eaten something and gotten to know that nice family.

Ivan guesses he is just so alone these days he clings to any amount of kindness given to him by others. Sadly, he couldn't contact the family because he only had an address and he felt bad just showing up. So, he dressed back in his clothes (That still had the slightest hint of sunflowers) and went to his usual bar. He ordered Vodka as usual and sat down with his glass. He took a sip and looked over at a particularly loud group. It was a group of three, two Alphas, and a beta. Only one seemed to be mated. However, he recognized one of them. It was the French blonde.

'Francis?' Ivan thought

"Ah, there he is actually. Hey Ivan, come over here!" Francis said and Ivan was startled 

Ivan walked over, he had never been drinking with someone before and no one ever called him over to join them. 

"This is the Alpha that saved petit Alfred when he went into heat early," Francis said happily before sipping the red wine in his glass

The others were a beta with brunette hair and bright green eyes, he was mated, unlike his friends. The other was an Albino Alpha who looked barely old enough to drink, he had a touch of maple hinting at a possible relationship. 

"You saved Alfred? That's awesome bro!!" The albino said, spilling a bit of beer 

Ivan froze wondering how one does this social interaction thing. He smiled a bit nervously.

"Da, I uh helped him back home." Ivan wondered if that was a suitable response.

"You say he was in heat, Francis? I can't imagine what would've happened without Ivan there." The brunette said

"Yeah, that's why I really must insist he joins us for dinner at least once. " Francis says looking at Ivan. 

"If you wouldn't mind me being there, I guess I could go..." Ivan says 

"Magnifique! Alfred has been dying to properly meet you." Francis says

Ivan thought about Alfred, 'He wants to meet me?'. Ivan never thought that Alfred would want to meet him.

"Here iz my number so I can text you the details," Francis said pushing over a napkin

Ivan nodded and took the napkin, he put it into his phone under Francis. He texted simply to let the Frenchman have his number.

The three ended up inviting him to drink with them. Ivan awkwardly accepted. However, it became clear the three could not hold their alcohol as well as Ivan could. The three were super drunk after a few more cups. The Spaniard in the group was on the phone slurring to someone while the others had a fistfight over Matthew it seemed. Albio wants him but Francis refuses to give his baby away. Even though Alfred's the real baby of the family and he seems perfectly okay giving him to Ivan.

Sometime later, another beta came in cursing up a storm. It was an angry Italian with a curl sticking out of his head. He grabbed his mate by the collar and dragged him out of the bar to an unknown fate. Leaving the two drunkards arm wrestling, Ivan watched for a second as he took another sip of his vodka. Once the two finished up whatever they were doing they practically passed out. Ivan sighed as he picked them up and slung them over his shoulders before walking to where he knows Francis lives. He made it to the door and found himself once again unable to properly knock so he kicked the door again. The door opens and Ivan froze. Looking back at him was too beautiful blue eyes that seemed full of surprise until he saw Francis and sighed. His wheat blonde hair shines brightly in the light of the hallway. 

This was Alfred, he recognized him quickly. And for a few moments, blue eyes met purple. 

"I brought these two home," Ivan said gesturing to the two drunk Alpha's.

"Yeah, thanks, dude." The omega answered strongly as he stepped aside to let the Alpha in.

He unceremoniously placed them on various living room furniture. The drunkards pretty much passed out. 

"I never got to thank you for the other day." Alfred said and Ivan turned to him "I don't like to imagine what would've happened that day..."

"There is no need to thank me, it seems that some people just need to learn their manners," Ivan answered 

Alfred nodded slightly before smiling at Ivan, the smile was so wide and sure that Ivan wouldn't believe Alfred is an omega if he hadn't seen said man go into heat. 

"We should hang out sometime," Alfred said 

"Da, I would like that," Ivan responded 

The two felt drawn together by some unknown force, their eyes locking once again before they both looked awa

Matthew had entered at some point, but the other two hadn't noticed because of his habit to have seemingly no presence. He slapped Gilbert before watching his brother interact with that Alpha again. They were being like blushy schoolgirls who liked the other but didn't want to say it. 

Alfred fidgeted with his phone for a second, he then showed it to Ivan "Um, here's my number if you want to call..." van smiled gently as he typed the number in his phone under Sunflower, he texted him to give Alfred his number. Alfred smiled widely as he got the message and immediately made a contact for the Russian. (Hot Russian Dude). Matthew was watching with a look of mirth, everything was all coming together. 

"Okay dude, I'll have to buy you a drink to thank you," Alfred said

"Da," Ivan said

"Mmhmm, to thank him," Matthew said, elbowing Alfred and Alfred glared at him hard.

"Mattie no!" Alfred said

"MaTtIe YeS!" Matthew stated

The twin brothers started quarreling while Ivan just watched amused. He didn't know what they were going on about but it was nice to have some human interaction. Yeah, he is very lonely and needs love. 

Ivan checks the time and sighs, knowing he should leave. He smiles gently before saying goodbye to the twins. He was a bit sad to have to go back to his life of living alone and eating instant meals or take-out. The others seemed a bit sad to see him go but said goodbye brightly. Ivan couldn't get those shimmering blue eyes to leave him alone, especially since they were so bright and stood out. They invaded his mental space and he found he didn't hate it much. He walked home alone and had never felt colder in his life. 

Alfred stood in the doorway with a small frown, the Alpha seemed so sad when he had to leave and even more so walking home. It took every bit of self-control not to follow him and just talk with him. So, instead, he just sent a little text. One, Ivan responded in kind and they started a little text conversation and tried to get to know a bit more about the other. Matthew watched as Alfred smiled gently and laughed at a few before texting back in earnest. Yeah, those two are getting together. Please, it's only a matter of time.

  
**Time skip.**

After some time, Ivan did agree to have dinner. He and Alfred had been texting since that day, even the littlest of conversations. Alfred insisted he make dinner and Francis teased him mercilessly for it, saying he just wanted to impress his Alpha. Alfred hit him over the head with a rolling pin. 

Alfred ended up making his homemade roast parmesan chicken with tomato dish. **(Why have you done this to me Woods, why?** ) He also made a few french pastries for dessert, just like how papa likes to make them. Francis was so proud and glad they didn't get their biological omega's cooking skills or lack thereof. Alfred looked so happy when he cooked, the omega just loves to cook, Though, he won't admit it out loud because that would take away from his tough act. But, anyone who sees him cook can see just how much he likes it. 

So, when Ivan came to the house. He was let in by a pleased Matthew. They got along fine but didn't talk as much. His senses were assaulted with a tasty aroma coming from where he knew the kitchen was, he came to the house like two times and already has it memorized...

He sat down at the dining table with Matthew and talked with the other happily, Matthew was secretly gaining more info to try and get the two to get together. He also wanted to get to know his future brother in law- Alfred brought the food in with a pleased smile on his face, Ivan watched him with a hungry look. It is unsure whether it was Alfred or the food he was looking at, though Matthew will swear to you it's totally Alfred.

Alfred placed down the big plate in his hand and started serving food, starting with the guest. He flushed slightly at the genuine smile Ivan sent his way as the food was placed before him. Francis was on drink detail, asking what everyone wanted. Ivan asked if they had Vodka and Francis smirked at Alfred. Alfred had asked Francis to buy the Russian's favorite vodka and Francis teased him about knowing said Russian's favorite vodka. Alfred had some diet coke because diet coke. 

They all sat down for dinner then, Ivan was conveniently sitting across from Alfred. They talked a bit, Ivan was just happy to have someone to talk too and an actual meal to eat. 

"So Ivan, where do you work?" Francis said

"Oh, uh I move from job to job a lot. I get blamed for something I didn't do and get fired for it. Right now I am in suspension from a position at some desk job for something I didn't do. Again." Ivan said a bit coldly 

Francis nodded empathetically, he knew how it felt to be blamed for something he didn't do just because he's an alpha. Alfred frowned as bit his lip slightly, not planning to give some people a piece of his mind. Matthew just blinked a few times. Ivan looked over at Alfred and the omega gave him an encouraging look. Ivan couldn't help but smile back at him. Alfred smiled wider and they stared at each other for a bit longer than normal... They flushed and looked away when they realized this, they didn't realize the other looked away at the same time.

Francis and Matthew both had smirks on their faces as they watched the love birds interact. They are meant for each other, they just don't know that yet. Clearly...Because they aren't together. Obviously... I'm gonna shut the f*ck up. 

The dinner continued, Alfred was eating his and talking excitability about something he was studying in college. Ivan was listening with interest and even added some comments.

Then, after it was done the group migrated to the living room where they talked with one another. Alfred and Ivan were both sitting on the couch since the other two took the other seats. Matthew was sitting normally in the armchair while Francis was dramatically draped on the love seat. So, every other seat was taken. 

After some time, Ivan checks the time and realizes how late it had gotten. Alfred was slowly and unconsciously getting closer to the Russian. So, while they were a couch cushion apart some time ago, they were now sitting next to each other.

"I should get going," Ivan said

Alfred frowned and felt like asking the Alpha to stay but thought better of it. Francis and Matthew both saw this request in his face.

"Why don't you stay for a little longer?" Francis says

Ivan looks around hesitantly, but when he sees that look on Alfred's face he melted almost immediately. He couldn't seem to say no to the omega.

"Well, maybe a little longer," Ivan said, the smile on Alfred's face was rewarding enough.

Matthew meanwhile smirked and tapped his fingers together in the scheming pose. He was gonna get these two together. 

**1.1 years later, I know shocking.**

It was New Years, the family of three had invited Ivan to join them. They got to know each other better, especially Ivan and Alfred. What was surprising was that they knew each other for a year and still weren't together. The others had surmised it was because they are both stubborn, more so Alfred than Ivan. Alfred was happily sitting next to Ivan on the love seat as they waited for the count down to begin. They all had a glass of sparkling cider since Alfred and Matthew were underage. Finally, the countdown started and everyone stood. Alfred was excited and Ivan was happy Alfred's happy.

10

Alfred blushed as he got an idea.

9 

Ivan had a similar thought.

8

Francis was watching with interest.

7

Matthew smirked.

6  
5  
4  
3  
2  
1

Both Alfred and Ivan turned to kiss the other's cheek. Alfred went up and Ivan went down. This caused their lips to meet, a jolt went through their bodies before they pulled away. Both blushing. Alfred even reached up to touch his lips. Francis, who somehow was camera ready, smiled at the picture he took of their brief kiss. Matthew had that grin he has when plotting something. Ivan and Alfred were both red, the kiss was an accident but it felt so right. Alfred was pressing three fingers against his lips as the touch lingered. 

"Happy New Year!" Matthew and Francis shouted, clinking glasses.

A happy new year, indeed.

__________________________________

It was a bit awkward after that, but it implanted a thought in their brain. That may be the other liked them back. 

So, time moves on and Alfred's first three heats of the year go without a hitch. Though, Alfred finds he yearned for Ivan more than ever. Now, they were just hanging out at Ivan's. Alfred gently lying on Ivan as he watched a movie. Ivan had an arm around the omega, pulling him close.

Suddenly, something snapped inside Alfred and heat filled his gut. He felt slick pour from his entrance and the room was immediately drenched with sunflowers. Alfred mewled and rubbed his legs together as a wave of pleasure smashed into him. Ivan was startled by the suddenness of it all, he picked up the omega that smelt so sweet to the alpha. The edges of his mind go fuzzy at the scent. He brought to omega to his bedroom and softly placed him on the bed. Ivan went to leave and call Francis when a grip on his arm stopped him.

"Please -Ah- stay. Ivan" Alfred pleaded, his body warm and needy. He needs the Alpha.

"Fredka I don't thin-" Ivan starts

"Please Vanya" Alfred pleaded 

Ivan felt his resolve dwindling and cursed his own weakness to the omega's pleading looks. 

"Alpha please." That was the straw that broke the camel's back.

All control was lost and Ivan turned to the omega in heat, a look of hunger on his face.

**Warning my children, smut ahead. Skip if you like.**

Ivan tore through the clothes restricting him from his omega. The scent of sunflowers was huge and addictive. Alfred opened his legs submissively for the Alpha, showing how his thighs were covered in sweet slick coming from his quivering entrance. Ivan was entranced by the sight before him and was aroused by how wet the omega was for him. 

"P-please Alpha, I ne-ah-ed you," Alfred begged, his body felt so hot.

Ivan couldn't say no to that. After all, the omega was ready for him. He pressed the tip against the hot quivering entrance making the omega mewl loudly. He pushed in easily, happily welcomed by Alfred's tight needy walls. Ivan groaned at how tight the omega was around him. Alfred mewled loudly as he felt so amazing with Ivan inside him. He wiggled his hips trying to get the Alpha to move. Ivan satisfied his omega by starting at a slow pace, moving in and out of the warmth. It was almost hypnotizing in its feel.

Alfred was moaning happily, filled just how he wants but he wants more. He needs Ivan to move faster.

"M-more. Alpha please." Alfred begged trying to spread his legs even wider to seem more ready.

Ivan complied, going up to a fast pace. Pushing in and out of the tight warmth around him basically squeezing him to death. Alfred mewls loudly as Ivan fills him easily, he felt so good. This was so much better than going through heat alone. Alfred was panting as Ivan trailed along the omega's soft neck gently teasing the heated flesh there and getting very close to that one place at the base of his neck. 

"Alpha! Alpha! Ah-lpha! Ah. It's so g-good!" Alfred yelled and the Alpha growled possessively.

Ivan could feel his knot starting to swell but continued his pace anyway because it made the omega make cute mewls and moans with bits of words and sentences mixed in. However, he couldn't keep moving once the knot slipped inside the other. Sufficiently locking them together for an unspecified amount of time. He filled Alfred as Alfred came all over himself. In a hazy moment, Ivan bit into that one place at the base of the omega's neck cementing their bond. Alfred smiled tiredly and started to take a little bit of a snooze. Ivan gently cleans the omega with a tissue he retrieved from the side of his bed. He smiles and gently rubs a hand over the sleeping American's face. 

After some time, his knot swelled down and he pulled out. He lay in the bed and snuggled with Alfred who was sleeping before the next big wave of heat. Needless to say, Ivan was quite happy to help his new mate through his heat. 

**Welcome back, you didn't miss much. They just mated is all. Ivan helped Alfred with his heat.**

After Alfred's heat was over, the two finally realized just what they had done. They had mated. Ivan loved how Alfred smelt like snowy sunflowers and vodka, a perfect mix of their two scents. 

They came to terms with it pretty quickly and admitted to liking each other this was the push to get them together.

"Vanya, I'm scared to go home," Alfred said

"Why?" Ivan says

"Because Matthew and Papa are gonna tease me mercilessly." Alfred states 

"I can go with you da, we can er spill the beans as they say together. " Ivan says gently petting his mate. 

"I love you so much, Vanya," Alfred says

"I love you too Fredka," Ivan said softly

The two walked to Alfred's holding hands. Ivan was being extra possessive of his new mate and was glaring at any Alpha or Beta who looked at his mate with those eyes. Alfred found is enduring. They entered the house and found the other two sitting down, seemingly waiting for him. They looked at the two and quickly deducted what happened. Matthew smirked and made a give me motion towards Francis, Francis curses in French as he fishes out a 20 dollar bill and puts it into the other's waiting hand. Alfred looked as confused and Ivan felt. Alfred moved closer to Ivan without realizing it and calmed when his mate gently petted him.

"So, you are finally together then," Matthew said pleased 

"Yes..." Alfred said embarrassed 

"Why couldn't you have gotten together last year?" Francis muttered 

"Wait you made bets over when we would get together?" Alfred said

"Oui, on the day Ivan brought you home and saved you from an unimaginable fate," Francis said

"But, that was so long ago," Alfred said

"Hmm, we knew then," Matthew said

Alfred sighed and leaned against his mate who pets him happily. Ivan was mildly amused by it all.

"Does that mean I can mate with Gil now?" Matthew says

"No." Francis and Alfred said at the same time.

"Alfred mated without permission so, so will I!" Matthew states making Alfred blush and touch the bite on his neck. 

Francis and Matthew started to bicker over Matthew's sudden behavior and the whole mating thing. The mated pair just watch them bicker.

**TBC.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading I guess... I really tried this time but I'm so bad at writing that it's almost laughable lol. Anyway, I'm gonna go off and write more fanfiction then. 
> 
> What is editing?
> 
> Au Revoir!


End file.
